Everyone's Favorite!
Everyone's Favorite! is a type of perk-a-cola, gun, melee weapon, grenade, pack-a-punch machine made by SuperCynda on January 15, 1930. (In game date) Any way you want, it that's the way you need it! ~Perk description. ~Perk jingle (Credit Risingsun for providing a link and to Journey for the song c:.) ---- What...in the fuck....was that shit?! ~Tank Dempsey after buying perk. Everyone's Favorite! Everyone's Favorite Perk-a-Cola is a special vending machine that was introduced in the newest Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Map Pack "Reconstruction" and was since added to every map to date (All World at War maps excluding Nacht der Untoten, every Black Ops map, and every Black Ops II map excluding Bus Depot and Turned maps.) Locations World at war *Verrückt: In the BAR room in the American spawn. *Shi No Numa: Spawns randomly on one of the islands outside the main hut. *Der Riese: In the unfinished room where "Amm-O-Matic" was supposed to be located (room is now finished). Black Ops *Kino der Toten: In the backstage next to the MP5K and 115 meteorite. *"Five": In the Pack-a-Punch room. *Ascension: Near PhD Flopper. *Call of the Dead: Location unknown. *Shangri-La: Location unknown. *Moon: Trades places with Juggernog and Speed Cola in No Mans Land. *Nacht der Untoten: Upstairs near the BAR. (Pack-a-Punch and no perks besides Deadshot Daiquiri and Quick Revive available.) *Verrückt: Same as WaW. *Shi No Numa: Same as WaW. *Der Riese: Same as WaW. Black Ops II *Tranzit: Spawns where Speed Cola spawns in Town. *Town (Both Survival and Grief): Near the barricade for the bowling alley. *Farm: (Both Survival and Grief): In the shed where the Galvaknuckles are located. Opposite to the tractor. *Die Rise: In the upside down elevator inside one of the connecting rooms. *Mob of the Dead: On the Golden Gate bridge opposite of the Pack-a-Punch. *Cell Block Grief: In front of the top door leading to the infirmary. (Juggernog is buyable.) *Buried: In the lower level of the starting room. *Borough (Grief only): Upstairs in the church. *Origins: A special perk bottle obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine. Once drank, a random room will open somewhere on the map. Everyone's Favorite! will be inside. Usage The perk is different for each game. *World at War only has the perks that were featured in the game. Verrückt and Shi No Numa now have a form of Pack-a-Punching, however only attachments may be added. *Black Ops has every perk in game on every map. (Excluding Nacht der Untoten) *Black Ops II has every perk to date. (Double Tap and Double Tap II can be used at the same time. Tombstone, Quick Revive, and Who's Who work together also.) If the player is down they will loose all perks including other perks they bought and Everyone's Favorite!. How it works Once the Black Ops II DLC "Reconstruction" has been purchased, a new option in the Zombies menu screen will appear called: "Everyone's Favorite!". Going here will give the player a screen, and players can choose the perks they want and don't want (You can have more than four). The base price is 5000 points no matter what perks are chosen. Every perk added will increase the cost by 5000 points. The minimum amount of perks you can choose is two. Attachments can be selected from any in the game (must be compatible with your gun to work). A different form of Pack-a-Punch is also available for 3500 points. Players can have an ammo upgrade and a damage upgrade. This will stack with normal Pack-a-Punch. The max price is 116500 points for every perk in game. Perks with similar roles Certain perks that have similar effects will work in these ways: *Double Tap Root Beer and Double Tap II will work together, shooting bullets twice as fast and shooting three bullets for every one bullet. *Tombstone, Quick Revive, and Who's Who perks are somewhat strange. If the player is downed with these three (Quick Revive isn't needed, although it is recommended) then the player will spawn back in their double from Who's Who with Quick Revive and Tombstone as perks. If they player dies while in their double, then they can use their Tombstone and respawn next round. Perk abilities stacking If the player has purchased a perk or received a free one, then the effects will stack if they have it in their Everyone's Favorite!. *Juggernog: Players will now need to be hit seven times to be downed. *Quick Revive: Is just like the Quick Revive perma-perk (persistent upgrades) *Double Tap I and II: Gain an extra magazine for each Double Tap. *Speed Cola: Reload three times faster. *PhD Flopper: Bigger explosion, one hit kill until round 22, extra explosive damage, one extra lethal and tactical grenade. Stamin-up: Sprint duration is tripled. Deadshot Daiquiri: No-Scoping with sniper rifles is even easier. ADS time decreased. Mule Kick: Gain 10% more ammo for each gun. Tombstone: Keep Tombstone when downed, however you still need to grab your Tombstone. Who's Who: Keep everything when you fall of the a map. Electric Cherry: Damage increase. Larger affect area. Vulture's Aid Elixir: More money from cash drops. More ammo from ammo drops. Green mist stays 10 seconds longer. Design The vending machine looks similar to the Pack-a-Punch machine. The weapon slot is half the size and pushed over to the side. A perk dispenser with an empty cup similar to PhD Flopper is next to the weapon slot. The machine itself is red with a white glow. The words "Pack-a-Punch" is replaces with Everyone's favorite! The emblem is a bunch of perk bottles stacked on top of each other pyramid form. The colors are red, blue, and white.